


Cherry Polaroid

by chelsea316



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsea316/pseuds/chelsea316
Summary: some choni writing. enjoy.





	1. Thursday

Chapter 1 - Thursday

Cheryl and Toni started as a match made in hell, but never realized how much they completed each other. The first time they met, there was a tension that could be cut with a butter knife. No one seemed to notice Cheryl’s longing stare at her, but Cheryl knew the pink haired girl could change her. Toni was approaching Cheryl in the hallway. Toni just started the school year at Riverdale High School.

“I have seen you before, Bombshell. At Pop’s; if I remember clearly. Maybe you could show me around this fancy Riverdale?”

“You want me to help you? A Serpent?” Cheryl said with a hint of sarcasm.

“If you want to. Maybe there’s a chance we could even continue the tour at Pop’s tonight?” Toni said, with a grin on her face.

Cheryl seemed surprised at this offer. Could this be a date? Could Cheryl get to know this gorgeous Serpent standing right in front of her? 

She told Toni to come with her as they headed toward the common room with the used couch and dingy lighting coming from the windows. 

“Sit with me?” 

“How could a Serpent be so lucky to sit next to Cheryl Bombshell?”

Cheryl & Toni carried casual conversation, until interrupted by Veronica & Betty. 

“Hey Cheryl….”

Betty paused as she seen the tension between Toni & Cheryl sitting on the couch and had a confused look on her face. 

Cheryl looks up at Betty, “Yes, Cousin?”

“Are we still having Halloween Night at Pop’s this weekend?”

“Of course. The Vixens have to be the one good thing in this school.”

Cheryl looks abruptly to Toni, “You should try out for the Vixens Toni!”

Toni looking shocked at Cheryl’s idea but thinking that could be a chance for their relationship to grow. 

“Sure why not”  
This shocked the hell out of Cheryl, but she could not be more happy on the inside. 

“Cousin Betty, inform the Vixens of a new member trying out after school.”

Betty and Veronica leave and head towards the gym.

“So you get to be a Vixen and get to take me on a date to Pop’s tonight. Could you be any luckier?” Cheryl said to Toni jokingly, but she gave Toni a look that Toni seemed to pick up.

“I am not sure. Maybe if I am luckier, you will want to spend the weekend with me. And how do you even know that I will make it on the Vixens, Cheryl?”

“Toni, I am the HBIC of the Vixens, so you will definitely get in. You can dance right? If not, I can always give you private lessons”

“Can you give me private lessons, even if I would possibly be a good dancer?” Toni replied with a smirk on her face.

The bell rings and the Riverdale kids head to class.

Once the day finished, Cheryl & her Vixens head to the gym. Toni walks in and Cheryl cannot help but stare at the way she looks with her cheerleading uniform on. Cheryl cannot wait to learn more about her. 

Once everyone arrives, the music starts and Toni begins her tryout dance for the girls. Everyone is enjoying watching someone new dance for the team; especially since it is the newcomer Serpent. 

When Toni is finished dancing, Cherly says to the group; “I am sure none of you can top that so Toni is in. Practice is over. Vixens dismissed besides Toni. We have to go over some basics.”

As the girls leave, Toni walks over to talk with Cheryl.

“What did you need?”

“Are we still on for tonight? I need to pick out an outfit, and I was thinking you could come help me.” Cheryl says; with her eyes looking up and down Toni. 

Toni thought to herself that this is the chance she could have to finally have the redheaded alone in her sights and get to know her better. Toni agrees and follows Cheryl home. 

As the girls arrive in Cheryl’s bedroom, Cheryl heads for the closet and Toni takes a seat on her bed. Toni longed to be in this bed with Cheryl.  
Cheryl steps out of the closet with a shorter red dress and black heels. Toni takes in her view, “Wow you are..amazing.”

Cheryl blushes and then reaches for a black blouse for Toni to wear. 

“I know you are more of a flannel and leather jacket, which is very cute on you. But for tonight, let’s change things up and see how you look in something like this.”

She hands Toni the blouse and Toni says, “I can change in the bathroom if you want.”

“It doesn’t matter much to me, Toni. We are all girls here” 

Toni walks up to Cheryl slowly, inches from her perfect red lips. 

“Or maybe you could help me?”

Cheryl takes a deep look into Toni’s eyes. “I would be happy to help you”

Just as Cheryl reaches for Toni’s waist, the door slams open. 

“What’s going on in here!” Penelope says with a look on her face that made Cheryl’s rage burn. 

“Hi. I’m Toni. Cheryl’s friend from school. She and I were getting ready to head to Pop’s.”

Penelope ignores her and looks at Cheryl as if she were a prisoner. 

“Cheryl, I expect you to be home late but I wouldn’t care if you did come home or not.”

Penelope slams the door. Cheryl has a look on her face of anger but Toni sees sadness in her eyes. Toni reaches for her arm. 

“Cheryl, are you okay? I am so sorry your mother is missing out on how amazing you are.”

Cheryl hugs Toni, then pulls back for a second. 

“Thank you, Toni. You really make me happy. You are the only one if my life that knows how to. I know we just started to get to know each other, but I really appreciate you being so nice to me.”

Toni and Cheryl stare into each other’s eyes wanting to kiss one another. 

“We should get ready” Cheryl said to Toni, with a smile on her face. 

The girls get ready then leave and head over to Pops.  
Sitting at the counter with milkshakes, Toni asks Cheryl what is on her mind. She noticed that she was deep in thought. 

Cheryl looks at Toni, “I need to talk to you about someone.”

“I know what happened to Jason, Cheryl. We have never talked about it. I am here to listen.”

“It’s not JJ. I was in love with a beautiful girl. Her name was Heather. We were best friends. Until my mother caught us in the same bed one night. I was afraid to live at home. Ever since then, my hideous mother thinks that I am loveless, and deviant, and will never amount to anything. I used to know what love was. But she took that away from me.” 

“Cheryl, you are not loveless, you are not deviant.”

Cherly looks up at Toni.

“You are sensational.”

 

Cheryl smiles and leans her head on Toni’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Toni. Why are you so kind to me?”

“Because you deserve to be happy. And I would love to make you happy. Do you want to stay at my place tonight?”

Cheryl looks up at Toni, “I would love too.”

Cheryl and Toni leave Pop’s and head to Toni’s house. It is a small trailer where her grandfather lived. He recently passed so Toni has been living by herself. They walk in the door. The trailer is small but feels inviting to Cheryl. Toni takes Cheryl to her room where she has a bed and some clothes hung in the closet.

“Well, here is my not so fabulous room compared to yours. I hope you feel comfortable here.”

“As long as I am with you, I will be just fine.”

The girls sit on Toni’s bed and Cheryl looks at Toni.

“I hope you know how great you are” Cheryl says. 

The moment is perfect between the two of them. A warm, quiet house with a cozy bed. Toni asks Cheryl,

“What do you want to do for the rest of the night?”

“We can do whatever you want to, Toni. It is your house after all.”

“Well, I don’t have a television, so I guess we will have to find other way to entertain ourselves. But for now, I think I am going to change into something a little more comfy.”

Toni takes her clothes off and is left with just a bra and underwear on. She finds an oversized t-shirt and some shorts. She grabs something similar for Cheryl to wear.

“Sorry I don’t have the best PJ’s.”

Cheryl looks at Toni with a smirk on her face. 

“We don’t really have to wear anything if you don’t want to.”

Cheryl takes her dress off and climbs into bed with Toni. 

“I think you are right, it is kind of warm in here” Toni says.

Toni undresses and lays back down facing Cheryl. They stare into each other’s eyes without even noticing how they are smiling at one another. They are lost in the moment together. Toni breaks the silence.

“Cheryl…”

Cheryl puts her hand on Toni’s waist. 

“Toni….”

“I think I am falling for you” Toni says to Cheryl.

That sentence right there made Cheryl weaker than she has ever been before.

“I think I am falling for you too, Toni”

Cheryl moves in closer to Toni and her soft red lips press against Toni’s. This was the first kiss they shared. Could this mean that Cheryl has someone to love her again?


	2. Friday

Chapter 2 - Friday  
The girls wake up to a pounding at the door. Jughead and Betty arrive to see if Toni was coming to school today. It is to their surprise when they see Cheryl Blossom standing behind her in the doorway. 

“Sorry if we bothered you guys!”

“We’re leaving now, see you at school” Betty grabs Jughead by the arm and they head off the porch. 

“Why did they look so surprised?” Toni says to Cheryl.

“Probably because they too think that I could never love someone.” 

“Well, they have it all wrong. Can I make you some tea?”

“Absolutely.” 

Cheryl grabs Toni’s waste and presses her lips against hers. This was a home for Cheryl. This is where Cheryl wanted to be. Shortly after, the girls head off the Riverdale High. Once arriving, a few minutes late; they head to their classes for the day. During free period, the girl’s meet up in the lounge and have a seat together on the couch. 

“Good news, TT.” 

Toni tilts her head to the side questioning what the redhead could possibly say to her.

“Mother is heading out this weekend on a trip to Europe. Do you want to stay at Thistle House with me? Nana Rose will be going with her too. It would be an empty house with endless possibilities.”

How could Toni possibly say no to this? It was her chance to be with her. Alone. Noone to bother the two of them. 

“I would love to, babe.”

 

Cheryl blushed at those words. She has never heard something more satisfying come out of her. Could they make things official this weekend, Toni thought to herself. 

The girls left school and headed to Pop’s. This was the chance for them to unwind from the school life and get to know one another. 

While sitting at Pop’s together, Betty, Jughead, Veronica, and Archie walked in. They all sat down together in a booth. Cheryl looks over to Toni and says,

“Do you want to throw a party this weekend at Thistle House? You can invite your Serpent gang if you want to” 

She chuckled but she was serious at the same time. Toni raised an eyebrow but thought that a party could be something that they would need to give everyone some excitement in this town. With the Black Hood murder being solved as Betty Cooper’s father, everyone could use a little fun. They would throw the party after Halloween Night at Pop’s on Saturday. Cheryl walks over to the core four,

“Toni and I are throwing a party this weekend and you are all invited. Mother is going away for the weekend. Tell anyone you want to.”

She walks back to Toni,

“Well seems as if everyone will know now. Maybe the Pussycats can even do a performance for us. I will talk to Josie.”


	3. Later that Friday

Chapter 3 - Later that Friday

“Toni, are you ready to get out of this dreadful diner? Maybe we could do some planning for Halloween Night, order some food, and just hangout?” 

The girls walk through the parking lot and get on Toni’s bike. They arrive at Toni’s place and head inside. Lucky for them Toni’s uncle was leaving to hit the Wyrm for the night. 

Cheryl sends Josie a text asking; well mostly telling her, that the Pussycats were to perform at Pop’s on Saturday evening for Halloween Night. 

With an easy agreement from Josie, Cheryl happily puts her phone on silent so she can spend the night with her pink haired girlfriend.

The girls sit together on the couch. Cheryl looks over to Toni, with a smile. 

“Toni, can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can.”

 

“I know that I stayed over the other night, and we cuddled, and kissed. But do you think that we could…”

Cheryl looks at Toni slightly shy, but oh how she loves the pink haired girl. 

“We could what, Cheryl?”

“Take things to the next level?”

“I am okay with that, only if you are though.”, Toni replies with a smile on her face. 

“I have never been with a girl before, well at least to that level of the relationship.”

“I would be happy to show you the ropes, babe.”

Toni kisses Cheryl softly and rests her hand on her leg. 

“I couldn’t be happier with you, Toni. I know we have only been talking to each other for a couple months, but do you think we could make things more official?”

“Cheryl, I would love to. Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Only if you want to be mine.”

“I would love to”

Cheryl leans in to kiss Toni. She has fallen in love with the pink haired Serpent girl and she could not be happier. Now if she could just have her legal guardian be Nana Rose and get her evil mother out of Thistle House. 

Toni pulls Cheryl closer to her. Cheryl pulls away and moves to straddle Toni’s lap and begin to kiss her more and more. The two cannot seem to get their hands off each other. Cheryl makes her hands up Toni’s shirt; learning the way her body curves and feels. Toni responds with the same motion to Cheryl. 

Toni is nervous to remove Cheryl’s bra and keeps her fingers just below the line. Cheryl grabs Toni’s hand and pushes them under her bra. Toni is surprised but is asking no questions. She feels the redheads body temperature rising. Cheryl takes her lips off of Toni’s; “You can take it off if you want.”

These words made Toni unclip her bra instantly and she goes to take off Cheryl’s shirt. With the redheads shirt and bra hitting the floor, Toni comes to a stop. 

“Is this okay? Are you okay?”

“Only if yours comes off to, cha cha.”

Toni puts her hands above her head and Cheryl removes her shirt. She stops and looks at Toni to see her perfect body and her abs. Oh god, was Cheryl obsessed before but seeing how strong Toni actually was had turned her on even more. She removes Toni’s black lace bra and just takes in the gorgeous girl in front of her. The kisses get heavier and Toni makes her way down to Cheryl’s neck that was begging to be kissed on. After a few minutes of kissing and clawing, Cheryl stops and looks at Toni; “Take me to your bedroom.”

“Are you sure, Cher?”

“I am sure.”

“Let’s go then, babe.”

Toni picks up Cheryl around her waist and carries her to her bedroom. Toni lays Cheryl on the bed, kissing her and grabs her perfectly shaped ass. Toni was in love with Cheryl’s ass more than anything. Cheryl ran her hands all around Toni’s body, feeling all that she could. Cheryl pulls away for a second,  
“Toni, I am really nervous and I am not sure why.”  
“I told you before, you don't have to do anything you are not ready for.” 

“I want every bit of you, but I am afraid of doing the wrong thing and looking stupid. Maybe you should be the one in charge. You could show me how it’s done?”

“I would be happy to”

Toni makes her way from Cheryl’s neck down her torso. Kissing every inch of the porcelain skin. Toni never pictured herself to be in this moment with Cheryl Blossom, but her she is. Constantly reminding herself to go slow so the redhead girl could enjoy her first time. Toni reaches up to unbutton Cheryl’s pants and slides them down slowly then taking off her own, leaving the two girls in just their underwear. Toni was not surprised to see Cheryl have matching red underwear to her bra. She pauses to take a look at the girl below her and catches her stare,

“You are so hot right now” 

Cheryl being Cheryl; responds with her sassy, “Tell me something I don’t know”. Toni slides her body up to her face and kisses her slowly. These slow kisses shared between the two become faster and harder. Toni grabs Cheryl’s inner thigh causing Cheryl to open her legs. Toni slides her hand down slowly stopping just at Cheryl’s underwear. 

 

“Why did you stop, Toni?”

“I just wanted to make sure that..”

Cheryl looks up at Toni with lust in her eyes, “Please don’t keep me waiting any longer, babe”

Toni loves hearing Cheryl call her babe. She slowly slides her hands down into Cheryl and can feel the warmth radiating from her. She is going to make sure that Cheryl enjoys every second of this.

She starts by gently rubbing over her center. She looks up to see Cheryl’s eyes close. Toni wraps her lips around Cheryl’s left breast. Creating a mark on her and giving the right one the same treatment. She bites at her nipples causes Cheryl’s back to arch. 

God Toni, why are you so good at this. Cheryl thinks to herself. She knows that Toni has had experience before but with the way she is making Cheryl feel why would anyone want to ever leave Toni. 

Toni bites at Cheryls neck while inserting one finger first. Cheryl lets out a slight moan as Toni moves her wrist and slowly put another finger in. Cheryl is moaning a little bit louder this time. Toni makes her fingers go a little bit faster inside of Cheryl. Cheryl has her hands wrapped around Toni’s neck pulling her in to kiss her. She pulls on the bottom lip of Toni. And before long she arches her back again. Toni has found the spot that just makes Cheryl lose all control. Cheryl moans into Toni’s mouth. She can feel herself getting closer and closer. Toni makes her way to Cheryl’s center with her mouth. She sucks on her skin all around before entering her tongue. Cheryl knows that she cannot take Toni’s tongue sucking her clit and fingers pounding inside of her for much longer. Toni makes her way back up to Cheryl’s neck and then to her breasts. Cheryl lets out a moan before the bed sheets are soaked. Toni only increases the pace as Cheryl is have her orgasm. 

“Fuck Toni, I cannot take what you are doing to me.”

“But you are, babygirl.”

Cheryl’s moans stops as she can hear her heart beating in her ears. She looks down at Toni as she kisses her torso from the hips all the way up to her neck. Cheryl grabs Toni’s hair and pushes it back from her face. She kisses Toni passionatly before Toni lays on her back beside Cheryl. 

Cheryl rolls over on to Toni’s chest and looks up at her. Toni places a kiss on her forehead. 

“Toni, how about we get a shower and head to bed. I am tired after what you just did to me”

Toni smirks and looks down to Cheryl, “I would be happy to shower with you, Ms. Blossom.”


End file.
